Rina Matashi
Rina Matashi, is the sister of Yuhei Matashi and the younger daughter who is a incredible athlete and academic learner. She also has incredible spiritual power for a human, and has unawakened talent yet to be discovered. She lives with her family in Karakura Town. Appearance: Rina is a coming-of-age teenager, having a stature of 5ft 6in. She has a confident stride and takes pride in herself, shown in her straight posture and stance, as she usually keeps her confidence and courage in no matter what she says, though most of the time people would call it being stubborn. She has a athletic build, with well accentuated curves for her age with a developing average bust with a hourglass waist only those of her age could have. She has striking eyes of hazel, mimicking that of her brothers with a contrasting pale complexion that came from her father's side and generally inherited from those of the Kurosaki line, as her mother was darker skinned. She has light brown hair which she puts up in a number of creative ways, one being that of a semblence of pigtails. One getup she's been seen in was that of a gothic rebellious look, as she had dark mascera and long eyelashes around her face along with ripped, tight jeans and a dark black logo-imprinted t-shirt. She also had an array of jewlery and wrist bands around her hands and forearms. Another appearance she showed was that of a short ponytail, almost resembling her ancestor Karin Kurosaki, with a pair of jock sweats and sweatshirt with soccer brand tennis shoes. Underneath these were the flying colors of Karakura High School's soccer team, in dark green and white, as she had a t-shirt underneath her sleeveless team shirt with matching white trim dark green shorts to match with shin guards and forearm guards to protect her from the natural hazard of playing rough on the field. Personality: Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Unawakened Abilities: Divine Spiritual Power: One of the few that would have truly a Spiritual Energy that would be classed within deities outside the echelon of Soul Reapers and Hollows, Rina has power that rivals that of even the most elite of warriors within the spiritual realm, coming close to even standing toe-to-toe with a Head Captain but can push no further. Drawing upon the spirit energy of both within herself and world around her, Rina's strength can be further enhanced when comrades are around her as well as something for her to protect in a sense like Soul Reapers' "resolve" heightens the strength of their powers. Divine Spiritual Control: As a Shōhin, Rina commands the very energy within the world around her, allowing her to power up her attacks or redirect energy sent her way accordingly. She can even add energy within the world within her own attacks, creating cataclysmically devestatingly powerful attacks. Inhuman Strength: Rina possesses inhuman strength that would stop things with her bare hands that nor ordinary human could achieve. Utilizing this, she can wield her unnaturally large weapons that dwarf her size with ease, as well as land devestatingly powerful blows against her opponents that would shake the air and shatter foundations of megastructures with ease. Inhuman Speed: With the ability to move at incredibly high velocities, Rina can keep up with Shunpo masters with sheer adrenaline-filled speed and stamina to back it up. This also allows her reaction timing to be augmented as well, allowing her to "see" her opponents fast-movement techniques and their own high speed abilities, allowing her to block and counterattack accordingly. This speed can also be used to augment the effectiveness of her attacks and physical strikes, using the sheer intense velocity to augment her blows. Inhuman Endurance: Rina is able to recieve far more punishment than any normal human can endure, allowing her to fight longer and recieve damage at higher levels without it fazing her or keeping her down. Power Transferrence: Rina, at any given time, has the ability to pass on a portion of her abilities to anyone she chooses, whether it be another Shōhin, human, or spirit, she can give any of the above her powers willingly. However, if she does it without her own free will, the power could be corrupted and would warp the recipient into a person with a antithesis nature of the aspect she represents. Meaning, her power would no longer hold strength from courage, but rather of Cowardice or Fear, pulling it all those around them and feeding it on him/herself. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):